Thoughts Of A Dying Ranger
by BlazingTygor
Summary: What do old rangers think about when the time is near?
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts Of A Dying Ranger

Chapter 1

By: BlazingTygor

"Please take the time to listen to the thoughts of a dying woman."

"Who am I? Why does no one love me? Why am I all alone? Will someone say something please?"

"You're not alone. I am right here like always have been. If you remember you were loved at one time since it all began. And that only you can answer the first question."

"I know. I just wish things were different now that I remember everything."

"What do you wish was different? And why do you wish it were different?"

"Everything since that dreadful day so long ago. I wish I had met all of them under different circumstances. Especially Tommy, who was there for me, but could never know who I really was. None of them could ever know."

"Why couldn't you tell them who you really are?"

"Because to do so would mean to put them in danger. Which is one thing that I could never knowingly do. They were the only people who liked me for me."

"Why do you say that?"

"When I was young, People liked me because I was rich. Then after I moved from them, people liked me because I was very talented. And now, no one likes me because I can never let them see the real me."

"Well why don't you tell me why you left Tommy?"

"I had to. Even though it broke both of our hearts. _He_ was getting closer and I didn't want Tommy to get hurt. So I lied and left him in a very cruel way, a letter. I went back once about a year later. I could see that it hurt him to see me again. But it hurt me a lot more to see him with _Her_. Knowing that _She_ was there that dreadful day and that I had no choice but to give _Her_ the powers that I held."

"Well why don't you tell me about that day?"

"It all started when I was four years old. But everyone else thought I was nine years old. My older siblings and I had just gotten home from school and I got the mail before going inside. As I went in the front door I heard two voices that I did not recognize. I followed them to the living room where I saw my Mom and Dad lying on the floor dead. They both had multiple stab wounds on their chests. My sisters and brothers were lying and the floor with the same kind of wounds. _Their_ hands were covered in blood. The blood of my family. _She_ turned and saw me and started calling me in a voice so sweet it made me sick to hear it. I backed away and ran. _They_ chased me. I ran behind the house to the forest my siblings and I played in and hid there. _They_ never found me. I went back inside and went to my room. I grabbed my purse, which my Mom designed just for me, she was a fashion designer. I grabbed it and ran. I went to a hair salon, and had my knee length black hair cut to just below my shoulders and colored the color of rich, dark honey. _She_ never recognized me when she saw me eight years later. They all thought I was their age. I loved him, oh God how I loved him. We tried to get back together after Muranthias, you know."

"Yes I know. I was there remember."

"Yes I remember. You said that if Divatox did kill me than at least I wouldn't have to run any more. After they freed Jason and I, all I wanted to do was curl up in a dark corner somewhere and cry. Later, Tommy and I tried to get back together, we wound up sleeping together. He never knew that I got pregnant that night. Now I guess he and everyone else will know the truth. When I Think of how shocked _She_ will be, I can't help but smile. To think _She_ had the chance to kill me and didn't even realize it. I know Tommy is going to be hurt and angry that I kept his son from him. And that I he will think that I didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth about me. Well now I guess I am ready to answer the first question."

"Alright but before you answer it why don't you tell me who you keep refining to as _She_?"

"By _She_ I mean Katherine Hillard."

"My name is Kyra Lee Storm. However, the world knows me better as Kimberly Ann Hart. I was and will always be the first pink ranger, and a world class gymnast."

"Now don't you feel better having talked about all of it with me?"

"Yes. Thank you for listening to this woman's rambling thoughts."

She turned off the tape recorder and placed into an envelope that she addressed to Tommy Oliver. Then laid down to sleep. Not knowing that what she recorded on the tape would be the last thing she ever said to anyone. For she died while she slept of injuries she suffered during the last fight with Mr. Hillard and his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts Of A Dying Ranger

Chapter 2

Kyra Lee Storm died at approximately 11:15 that night. Here is what those closest to her had to say at her funeral.

"Kimberly Anne Hart was a very dedicated mother and friend. She was a very talented gymnast and singer. Before I talk about the good times we had together I would like to talk about some of the things that I regret. I regret that she did not have enough faith in our friendship to tell me her secrets. I regret that I never tried to keep in contact with her through the years. Now, enough with the regrets, time to think of some of the good times I remember. I remember that she always loved gymnastics and singing. When I started teaching her martial arts her gymnastics made it easier for her to learn some of the more advanced moves that I taught her. I also remember that she loved life and I know that it must have been hard for her to live and then die without ever knowing why her family was killed. She loved being outdoors and was always quick to try to cheer up someone that was sad. She was a very loyal friend and very much like family to me and I think all of her friends will say the same. She was very energetic and always doing something to help others or mother nature. I will miss her very much, but I know that she is happy being reunited with her family. Her name may have been Kyra Lee Storm, but I will always remember her as Kimberly Anne Hart. Good-bye Kim, thank you for being the person you were and for always being there when I needed someone to talk to." Jason said, and then stepped away from the podium so that the next person could say their feelings.

"When I first saw Kimberly I knew there was something special about her. Then later when I got to know her better I realized that it seemed she liked everyone and didn't have any prejudices. She was always open and honest about how she felt. There was only one time I ever saw her speechless and that was when she first saw Tommy. She just stood there and watched him, and when I asked her if she was coming she just said that he was gorgeous, and after a few seconds turned and followed along after the rest of us. She was always the first to get involved in something she felt strongly about. I will miss her dearly. But I would like to thank her for always being there, and knowing when I needed someone to talk to and for being such a good and loyal friend to me." Trini said.

"I remember when I first saw Kimberly. She was being harassed by Bulk and Skull and I decided to help her out. Afterward she invited me to meet her after school to hang out. I never did meet her after school that day, and afterward I changed for some reason that I can't remember now and started being a real jerk to her. But she didn't care, and when I became myself again she just accepted me as her friend and didn't say anything about the way I had acted before. Then I fell in love with her and it took me a long time before I told her. Her and I started dating. We dated until she moved to Florida to further her gymnastics career. Then one day I got a letter from her saying that she had found someone else, and it broke my heart. But now I know that she hadn't found anyone else. Well about a year later we tried to reconcile and I guess she got pregnant. I only found out that I had gotten her pregnant when a Social Worker came to my house with a little boy that was only about nine or ten years old. I regret that she felt she had to protect me from the truth about who she really was. I remember that she was there for me when I felt the lowest and she always listened to me when I need to talk. I just wish that I could have done the same for her. I would just like to finish by saying thank you for all that you did for me, and thank you for giving me a son that I love very much. I always have and always will love her. Good-bye Kimberly at least now I know that you are safe and happy." And with those words Dr. Tommy Oliver said farewell to the only woman he ever truly loved.

"I remember that the last time I saw my mom she had told me that I needed to go talk to my father and give him a letter that she had written. We had stayed up most of the night before so that she could tell me about him. But the one thing she never did tell me was why she didn't talk about him before. She never told me what she was afraid of or why we had to move around a lot. But I trusted my mom. I knew that if she wanted me to stay with my dad it was only because she wanted to make sure that I was safe and taken care of. I now know why she was so scared, but I wish that things had been different for her and for us. I miss her and I am glad that she always thought of me before herself. I love you mom and I miss you very much." Christopher Jacob Oliver said. And with these words Kyra Lee Storm a.k.a Kimberly Anne Hart was laid to rest.

Here is what her tombstone read:

Kyra Lee Storm

A.K.A Kimberly Anne Hart

Born: February 14, 1983

Died: August 15, 2006

Loving Mother

And Devoted Friend.


End file.
